


The Blue One, the Gray One

by Loloshroom



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby's first Arson, Detention, Gen, I just want to explore some character dynamics i guess, Poetry, Repetition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loloshroom/pseuds/Loloshroom
Summary: Blue came off of him in waves,Like the ocean, rising into the sky,The storm that brews inside, he braves,And hopes one day he’ll be told why





	The Blue One, the Gray One

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 is being a butt and wont let me change things but trust me this is multi chaptered i almost have chapter 2 down

_ “Blue came off of him in waves, _

_ Like the ocean, rising into the sky, _ _  
_ _ The storm that brews inside, he braves, _

_ And hopes one day he’ll be told why _

 

_ Why does the red one always fight, _

_ Argue against his plight, _

_ And keep him from the truth? _

 

_ Why is the green one conforming to her, _

_ Afraid of getting hurt by her, _

_ Or does he believe her word? _

 

_ Why can’t the yellow one tell him the truth, _

_ Does it hurt that much that he has to sleuth, _

_ The truth out of him otherwise? _

 

_ Why does the black one hate him so, _

_ After all he’s done, does he know, _

_ All of the blue one’s wrongs? _

 

_ The blue one cried rain that day, _

_ When the orange one came, _

_ He thought he had lost his way, _

_ But orange came and took his shame. _

 

_ The blue vanished off the boy, _

_ Leaving him with a broken heart, _

_ Lost, confused, distraught, and coy, _

_ He had the choice to restart” _

* * *

 

Isaac held his head in his hands, staying after school, detention becoming detrimental, like it always was. Usually he would complain and either skip it or hang out with the other activity club kids in detention, but the anger continued to fester inside of him. So he wrote in his notebook, writing a poem which sounds symbolic to an outsider, but it really wasn’t. Except for the last part. He wanted to reset everything, but he knows it’s not possible, no one would ever give him a second chance. And there he sat, in the front of the class, looking glumly down on his notebook, not being used for free child labor, and dealing with certain kids in the back of the class. 

The buzz of white noise was usually appreciated, but instead it left a burning hole in Isaac’s heart as he struggled to decide if eavesdropping was still considered a small act of violence. He doesn’t notice he was subconsciously writing until hears a small snap, the breaking of his pencil led. Looking to the paper, he reads:

PEACEPEACEPEACEPEACEPEACEPEACEPEACEPEACEPEACEPEACEPEACEPEACEPEACEPEACEPEACEPEACEPE

Shuddering, he closes his book and puts it on his designated beaten up and graffitied desk with a satisfying plop. He hears the conversation in the back die down, and can feel their eyes trained on him. For a moment, there was silence, then they returned to chattering. It was probably about something he was never let in on when he was a part of the club. At least now they won't have him slowing them down.

The door slammed open, with Mr. Garcia, Johnny and RJ in tow. Isaac felt his face flush, looking away. He was still embarrassed after learning about one of Mr. Splendid’s secrets. Isaac knew he was the only kid to know, which only made him feel worse. Johnny stood front and center, staring at the activity club, in the shambles it is now, eyes flicking back and forth from face to face. Isaac was relieved that the attention was at least no longer on him. Then, with a laugh that seemed too low to come out of Johnny’s mouth, he strode ever so casually to sit next to Max, RJ shadowing behind him. Isaac watched Johnny move, suspicion building in him. Of course then, johnny caught him staring out of the corner of his eye, turning to Isaac, mere steps from Max. Isaac only looked at Johnny, trying to forget they were in the room.

“You gotta problem?” He asked, tone sharp and direct. Once again, all eyes were on him, and Isaac found himself clenching and unclenching his hands, a nervous habit Doorman advised him to do. A light seemingly formed in Johnny’s eyes as he moved away from Max and pulled out a chair haphazardly, sitting himself down in it, “You’re the kid with lightning powers, I recognize that hair.” He whispered in Isaac’s ear, too close for comfort.

Completely flustered, mind swelling with confusion and newfound fear, he stuttered, “I- What? How-" Isaac never got a full sentence out of his mouth, Johnny’s boisterous laugh cutting him off. Mr. Garcia cleared his throat, and silence flooded the room, expecting a speech. But no such speech came, only silence. More and more of it. Why wouldn't Johnny go away?

“That settles it!” Johnny broke the silence, speaking in a normal tone, “You're coming with me after this is over.” He declared, pointing directly at Isaac’s chest. He could feel his face turn into a scowl, staring daggers into Johnny’s wild eyes and bright grin. Instead of countering though, Isaac just folded his arms, turning away. Johnny did nothing more, simply turning to RJ and talking about… Whatever it was that brutes like them talked about. 

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, (and really  _ eventually _ ) the horrible experience that is detention with no friends and an asleep teacher was over. Johnny and RJ ran out of the room several times, only to awaken Mr. Garcia, and keep the rest of the kids later and later.

“Alright, you can go now, but you’ll all be back here tomorrow.” Mr. Garcia said, in his sleepy drone he had, “Don’t keep me so late next time. I’ve got things to do, just like all of you.” He shot a pointed look at Johnny who just shrugged with the widest grin on his face. Smiling at RJ, they whipped around to face Isaac, who was already out of his chair, stepping away from his two pursuers. His eyes flicked behind the two of them and saw the activity club rush out of the room, Isabel the last to go, looking at him with… Was that regret? No, he must have been imagining it. Wishful thinking, that's all. Johnny firmly placed his hands on Isaac’s shoulders, and inhaled loudly, as if he is about to go on a long winded speech about violence and how it’s always the answer, or whatever seventh graders talk about these days. “You realize I’m still here, when I want to be home, right?” Garcia said, looking a little weirded out at the situation. Isaac didn’t notice, but RJ seemed to be pushing on his back, towards the door.

“Right! Sorry.” Isaac said, immediately getting out of the duo’s grip, and rushing out the door, speed walking as fast as he could without giving effort to run. Of course, he forgot that Johnny will take any opportunity to come barreling towards anyone. Well, not so much as forgot, but didn’t know. Isaac picked up the pace, wanting nothing more to just go home and brood. Be the edgy teenager he was always destined to be. Of course, the winding halls of the school did not quell Johnny’s pure energy. Of course, Isaac did see RJ slow down, and even come to a complete stop, and turned and walked to the nearest water fountain and… Hide… Under it? Isaac shook his head, and continued running, glad that Johnny had stopped to see if his friend was okay.

Finally, Johnny caught up to him, and tackled him to the ground. Of course, Isaac fought back, writhing beneath the boy, whose eyes seemed oddly intently focused on him, almost… Afraid? No, never. Not out of Johnny. Finally, Isaac relented, glaring at Johnny, who just sat on his stomach, legs off to one side, not looking at Isaac.

“What do you want from me? I literally know nothing about the activity club and what hap-”

“What is happening?” Johnny cut him off, eyes traveling all throughout the hallway, as if soaking in some amusement park. Isaac followed his gaze, and only saw the ghosts and spirits he normally saw traversing the halls and making a mess of things,

“What are you talking about?” Isaac asked, face as confused as ever,

“I-I mean? There’s purple things everywhere, don’t you see them? Don’t lie to me I saw you attack air once. Were you attacking these things?” Johnny didn’t look scared anymore, his face turned into that of anger, “Why can I only see these now?” He clenched his fist, balling up Isaac’s shirt.

“You’re a spectral…” Isaac breathed.

“I don’t think that’s a real word. What’s with you nerds and making up words?” Johnny frowned, releasing Isaac and folding his arms,

“No, no it’s not, but it’s a real word to us. Right now, you’re seeing shades. We need to find you a tool-” The only place that has those is the activity club, is what Isaac would say next, but he doesn’t. He can’t recommend Johnny to them, this is… Another fresh start. And he wont mess it up this time,

“Tool? You mean like a screw driver, or the thing you are?” Johnny asked, smirking at Isaac, proud of his little joke,

“No… God no uh. We need to find out your spectral energy co- Where are you going?” Isaac takes a deep breath, relieved that he can breathe again now that Johnny is standing, but he seems to be walking away, “Johnny, you- Don’t do anything stupid! What am I saying of course you’re gonna do something stupid.” Isaac groaned, standing up and following after Johnny. Who turned to look at Isaac and waved for him to join alongside him.

“So, where do we get this tool thing?” Johnny asked, folding his arms,

“Well, you could not be able to wield a tool, can you see them like… Not as purple yet?” 

“Uh… Yeah kinda? Does it matter?”

“Yes because those things you’re seeing are ghosts and spirits. You’re dead without being dead.” At this, Johnny froze, stopping dead in his tracks. Isaac kept walking, until he realized that Johnny wasn’t following. He turned around to look at him and watched as all the color drained from his face. A grey gas started flowing out of his back. Isaac imagined Mr. Spender saying that it was common, or something, “You okay…?” Isaac asked, already knowing the answer.

 

And then there was fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at!!  
> Paranaturalmutual.tumblr.com  
> Beta: Jothboyfriend.tumblr.com


End file.
